Is there a name on the gravestone?
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is me taking a shot at the grave stone mystery from 40X1 and who I think might just be in it. Plus well losing certain characters are worrying and ideas just kept coming until I wrote something.


**Hey guys. I was running around in circles on my possible future Arrow projects and spending time on the Ksite forums got me thinking about this plot bunny. Considering I wasn't doing much else at the time I figured ah why not.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or anything belonging to DC comics.**

 **Enjoy guys**

* * *

A cool, crisp wind blows through the air despite it being the month of April. It seems to fit the mood Oliver dressed in a suit and tie notes looking at the tombstone. A rush of wind behind him and he knows who it is without turning around.

"Sorry I missed the funeral" Barry said dressed similarly approaches.

"Zoom?" Oliver asked, not blaming him.

The failed attempt to catch Zoom from Earth 2 turned Caitlin Snow into the meta human Killer Frost and Patty being hospitalized along with STAR Labs being reduced to rubble. Oliver can understand why he couldn't come.

"Yeah" is Barry's only pained and guilt filled response. Trying to keep from breaking down because Oliver, his friend needs him to be strong.

"There was a time I would have thought this was my fault, that I brought this darkness upon us. Now I know it's not my fault. It's my responsibility" Oliver said his voice hardening.

"Responsibility to do what?" Barry asked cautiously, although probably can guess what it is.

"To end it. I'm gonna kill him" Oliver replied, grimly but full of conviction.

"Is there anything I can do?" Barry asked. Since Al Rothstein and Eddie Slick his hands are no longer bloodless so he's not going to blame Oliver for doing this and if needed will help.

"I want to be left alone" Oliver replied.

"Ok" was all Barry said before speeding off.

Once again alone Oliver crouches down resting a hand on the stone as a lone tear escapes his eye.

The tombstone reads:

 _Felicity Smoak_

 _1989-2016_

Wiping the tear from his eye he lets the grief flood of losing his fiancé. Back in December he proposed the night he was declared mayor. She said yes and they tried to pretend the cracks in their relationship weren't there.

The cracks that formed over Ray Palmer being alive with maybe Felicity not being quite over him and the fact of his child that he had with Sandra Hawke nine years ago. Not to mention when John Constantine helped to restore Sara's soul Laurel and him started to rebuild their friendship. It never went any further than that due both of them were not going to make mistakes.

Shortly after becoming mayor the tidal wave struck and they never saw it coming. Damien Darkh and Malcolm Merlyn began a war with the city being used as their battle ground. The entirety of Star City and Team Arrow are caught in the cross fire and trying to figure out how to gain ground. Several weeks ago Damien took Felicity hostage.

When they arrived followed shortly by the League which in a tense standoff Malcolm killed Felicity so Damien would not have a bargaining chip.

Her death proved that maybe Oliver's new ways of trying to be a symbol of inspiration is not helping anyone. He had a chance to put Damien down that night but refused because it was in contradiction of his morals and doubts anymore it has anything to do with Tommy's death. He became so obsessed with having restraint that she died as a result and it caused him to realize ignoring who he is in his bones is fatal.

Like Amanda Waller said in Hong Kong after he refused to torture Katsu Cheng _"There are people in this world who deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop it."_

So he's going to let some of the darkness back in just like he embraced it during his fourth year when infiltrating Baron Reiter's operation to create the drug SLAM on Lian Yu. A member of Reiter's unit Conklin called him _"A stone cold killer"_ and that was the first time he ever was labeled that. Of course after discovering Oliver's encryption device Conklin met his own death.

So Malcolm will die considering his use of their bargain last year for him to become the next Demon's Head in exchange for his help against Ras A Gul. But first he's going to make an offer to Darkh for support to storm Nada Parbat and has a plan to get rid of H.I.V.E. as well.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver stands up only to see walking forward Laurel is dressed in her black leather jacket with a blue blouse and jeans. Her long blonde hair flows freely with concern clear on her face.

Taking his hand "How are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"I'm fine" Oliver replied.

"How about the truth" Laurel said.

Sighing "I loved her despite we never would have lasted but I'm not going to fall apart. Besides we've got a mission" Oliver said.

"To find Merlyn" Laurel said, nodding in understanding.

Looking her straight in the eyes "Neither Darkh or Merlyn will be going to Iron Heights. If you don't want to follow me leave now while you still can" Oliver said.

"You forget, I've been down dark paths as well. It's nice you think you can protect me Oliver but I'm not leaving. Somebody has to serve justice" Laurel replied.

A tiny grin appears on his lips, glad for the fact that he's not going to be traveling down this road alone.

Laurel glances down at the grave containing her friend's body. She never was jealous of Felicity and very thankful for the woman's optimism in all their lives. Now that is gone and no Lazarus Pit to bring her back although after the incident with Sara despite her good intentions she will never use it on a person ever again.

She was going to happily be the maid of honor at the wedding but never imagined would be standing at Felicity's grave. Proof that life is never always changing and could take anyone of them at any moment.

Glancing at Oliver who well her feelings is complicated. While maybe not loving him anymore especially after last year with the Ras A Gul situation or at least like she did nine years ago. That girl who thought she was going to be the next Mrs. Queen and had everything planed out died when the Gambit sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Now that the woman who's been through a crucible it might be a different story. After they went into literally the afterlife to bring Sara's soul back with John Constantine's help things changed, just ever so marginally. They began to rebuild their friendship stronger than the young kids they were back in college.

Certain feelings that maybe extended past just friendship have begun to emerge in these past couple of weeks. Suddenly Oliver squeezes her hand like he knows what's she's thinking and like a reassurance it's going to be ok.

"Come on, let's go. I don't think its good thing to keep being broody at her grave all day" Oliver said.

"Yeah" Laurel replied.

Walking off neither knows what the future will bring except knowing that they will get through it.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy that? Hope you did.**

 **A lot of this was me getting ideas about speculation on upcoming episodes.** **Where to start first well Felicity Smoak is dead of course and considering I doubt the show writers are going to do it on the show despite me wishing otherwise.**

 **Now here's the main rock in the room is Oliver and Felicity having relationship problems and fractures. Well to keep this short** **I don't see those two lasting believably because they have nothing in common besides protecting the city and during season 3 I even found that highly debatable.**

 **Oliver and Laurel I could see getting closer at least first with friendship then maybe progressing into something deeper. They have a bit more in common with each other.**

 **But neither of them besides the CW's or showrunners need for drama would sleep together while Oliver was dating Felicity.** **Another reason why I had added Laurel was never jealous of Felicity. Because while Laurel is at times to put it bluntly a bitch I don't think unless on some really twisted fan story would be a cheating one.**

 **Second Oliver returning back to being a killer if needed. How I currently see Oliver in the show is he's so wrapped up in his morals of that I don't see him anymore to be willing to do what's needed.**

 **That aggravates me. It's not just Oliver killing but being that person who was forged in those five years away to use torture and like infiltrating to destroy from with in tactics.**

 **Those are my two main things which I wanted to bring up.**

 **Also the title "Is there a name on the gravestone" is a reference to Season 1 Episode 19, Unfinished Business where The Count said that exact line.**

 **The stuff going on in Central City with Patty is I have heard stories that the actress might be leaving.**

 **Until next time guys.**


End file.
